The Contract
by mysweetcupcake
Summary: Ash's POV of the events leading up to the contract that binds him to help Meghan in the Iron King. Starting with his duel with Puck, up until those all important words that gave us our story. Series of little one shots. Enjoy x
1. The First Contract

**_Short disclaimer - as this is my take on an extract from the Iron King, I've used some of Julie's dialogue so this, as well as the characters etc. don't belong to me. Boo :(_**

_The Contract_

I stare at the leaf pinned to the edge of my sword and bite down the urge to curse. I had to make an oath to kill the Summer prankster didn't I? Probably the hardest fey to kill in the whole of the Nevernever. No matter; I will kill him. Maybe not today, but one day.

"I'm getting tired of sparring with copies." I call, straightening. My gaze flicks to the human cowering in the corner, but I dismiss her just as quickly. I'll deal with her after Puck – one problem at a time. I ignore the little voice in the back of my head that tells me that Meghan Chase is one problem that I want to have because it's not true. It can't be true. "I guess honor isn't as prevalent in the Seelie Court as I thought. Are you the real Puck, or is he too cowardly to face me himself?" That's right, focus on Goodfellow and not the girl. One problem at a time. One problem at a time. The Puck in front of me watches me for a moment before vanishing, revealing the real Puck as he steps out from behind a tree.

"All right then Prince," he says, that irritating smirk etched onto his face. "If that's what you want, I'll kill you the old fashioned way." I barely wait for him to finish speaking before I bring my sword up and swing at him again. It only takes a matter of seconds before any thought other than finishing Puck completely takes over me, so much so that I don't acknowledge the way that my skin tingles at some approaching danger. It's unimportant in the moment and so I brush it away to be dealt with later. Which is an incredibly stupid thing to do. It's not until I catch sight of eyes, glowing through the shadows between the trees, watching us, that I step away from the fight and realise just how incredibly stupid I was to brush aside the knowledge that something awful was about to happen. Without warning, the eyes move, forcing Puck and I to jump back in order to miss the writhing mass of limbs crossing the clearing.

And heading right towards Meghan.

Absently, I notice the Cait Sith running further up a tree, but my gaze is locked on Meghan, who is pinned to the ground in terror. Puck calls her name from behind me, but we're both powerless to do anything to stop the creatures from attacking; unless we want to be killed ourselves. And where's the fun in letting something else kill Goodfellow for me? The insects climb over Meghan, hiding her from view for a moment, before carrying her off, thrashing and screaming for Puck to help her. My stomach drops as she fades from view. As soon as the insects have gone, Puck breaks into a run after Meghan, calling her name. without thinking, I grab his arm, stopping him. He turns to me, his eyes flashing with anger and worry.

"What Ash? I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have time for a petty duel with you right now."

"You can't head in there alone Goodfellow. Its suicide and what would the girl do then?" I say softly, surprising myself as well as Puck at the investment I've already taken into getting Meghan back.

"What do you suggest then Princeling? You gonna help me get her back?" I nod, letting go of Puck's arm and sheathing my sword.

"I will. Mab wants her back at Tir Na Nog; I'm bound to fulfil that so yes Goodfellow. I suppose for the time being, we'll have to work together to get the girl back."

"You know I'm not going to let you take her. Not without a fight." Puck warns, sheathing his own daggers. I run a hand through my hair before nodding. I know that getting the Princess back to Court is going to be difficult but taking her from Puck is not an opportunity I'm going to pass up. If that means working with Goodfellow for a few hours, then that's what I'll do.

"Well, well, well, this is an interesting development." I look down to the base of a nearby tree to find the Cait Sith stalking over; bushy tail in the air like it's King of the world. Arrogant creature.

"Let me guess, you happen to know where Meghan is." Puck says, leaning against a tree, watching the cat warily.

"I do. There have been rumours about a cave not too far from here. Some suspicious activity apparently."

"What's this going to cost me?" Puck says.

"Consider this as an add on to your previous debt."

"Fantastic." Puck mutters, pushing himself off of the trunk. "Well Princeling. You ready to go get the Princess?" I don't acknowledge him, instead following the Cait Sith through the snow. The sooner we get the Princess back, the better. I don't need the memories that go along with working with Puck distracting me anymore than they already do.

* * *

By the time we reach the cave, I'm ready to stab Goodfellow in the chest. I'd forgotten how the irritating fey likes to talk. It's almost as if he's forgotten about the duel that we're going to have to finish at some point. If only it's that easy for me. We hang back from the mouth of the cave, trying to catch sight of the Princess or her kidnappers. The only thing I can see though is the ice melting at the mouth of the cave, forming small pools of water on the ground.

"You're sure Meghan's in there cat?" Puck asks for the fifth time and I roll my eyes.

"Yes Goodfellow. Quite sure. Now, if you two will hurry up and rescue the Princess, we can be on our way. I'd hate to stay here any longer than necessary because you two are arguing like angry toddlers." I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything I'll regret later. Instead, I point out a smaller opening to Puck.

"I bet that leads to the heart of the cave. If you cause a distraction, then I'll get the Princess out using that tunnel."

"You really think I'm going to leave you alone with her? I'll come out and find the both of you gone." Puck says, watching me knowingly. I sigh and grit my teeth, knowing what I'm about to say is going to hurt.

"You have my word Goodfellow. I won't leave with the Princess yet. I'll get her out safe and meet you here." Puck raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything. Good, because I might have had to hit him if he had.

"Alright then ice-boy. One distraction coming up." With that, he heads over to the entrance, peering into the dark. I walk into the smaller opening, listening hard as I creep along, resisting the urge to unsheathe my sword. The light would give me away and the last thing I need is to give Robin Goodfellow anymore ammunition against me. I reach the end of the tunnel, letting out a small sigh of relief at the sight of the Princess alive and, as far as I can tell, relatively unharmed. The fact that this relieves me simultaneously irritates me. She is the enemy, just like Puck. I cannot be _relieved_ at the idea of her being unharmed. I shake my head, noticing a flash of red to my side. Slowly, I bring up my hand, letting an ice shard hit the giant horse in the ribs. Is that thing made of…_iron? _Impossible. It can't be. It must just be the light in this cave. A fey can't be made from iron.

"Hey, ugly!" Puck calls. "Nice place you got here! Here's a thought though. Next time, try a hideout a little more resistant to fire than an ice cave!" In front of me, Meghan's head shoots up at the sound.

"Puck!" She calls, and my heart twists a little before I shake it off angrily. I. Am. Not. Jealous. Of Robin Goodfellow. I'm not. Puck waves at her and I know without looking that he's pulled the same trick he used earlier. My suspicions are confirmed when the horse tramples the Puck next to me but another one calls something from behind. I hate to admit it, but there are times when Puck's little tricks come in useful. I focus on the girl in front of me for a moment before quickly placing my hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek. She turns to face me and my heart thuds once.

"Ash?" She asks, as if she can't believe I'm here too. Truth is, neither can I.

"This way," I tell her, pulling her hand. "While the idiot has them distracted."

"No, wait." She whispers, pulling back. I watch her in amazement. I've never met a human like this one before. "He knows about Ethan. I have to find my brother-"

"Hesitate now and Goodfellow will die." I interrupt, willing her to take the hint and drop the matter. If anything, it seems to make her more determined to risk her life. Not even the mention of Puck deters her. I take her hand again. "Besides, I'm not giving you a choice." I pull her behind me, away from the giant horse and Puck's taunting voice.

We don't get far though before the horse spots us. I curse and unsheathe my sword, pushing Meghan behind me. I fling a handful of ice shards at the beast as it charges towards us, although they don't do anything except shatter off of its body. I push Meghan well out of the way before diving forward, narrowly missing the beast's hooves. I stand behind the animal and cut at its flank but all that does is earn me a kick in the ribs. I hit the floor in agony and the only thing I can think is _it is made of iron. As impossible as it is, the beast is made of iron. _There's no mistaking the agony that comes from a direct hit from iron. It's more painful than being stabbed with a sword, which is impressive.

I push myself to my feet, my eyes locked on the Princess and Puck who is now standing next to her.

"Time to go," he says cheerfully which only infuriates me further. "Prince, either keep up or get left behind. We're leaving." I roll my eyes, but push myself forward, racing through the cave; the roar of the horse echoing around us. We reach the entrance and Meghan and Puck keep running. I hear the cat yell something about collapsing the cave and stop running, closing my eyes and bowing my head before flinging my hand out. Almost immediately, the cave begins to tremble and clumps of ice begin to break off and hit the floor. I watch as the cave collapses, trapping the creatures inside. Once the noise dies away, the throbbing in my ribs becomes almost unbearable and, without realising, my legs give way and I fall to the snow. I can't find the strength to move; the snow blanketing the ground is a lot more comfortable than it looked when I was standing on it. If anything, it's cooling the burning around my stomach. After a moment though, Meghan's voice filters through and I grimace as I hear her trying to convince Puck to help me. Just another reason to prove that she doesn't belong here. I save her the bother and, although it physically pains me to do it, I stagger to my feet, clutching my ribs with my arm.

"I wouldn't worry about that." I murmur, shaking the snow from my hair and shakily raising my sword. "We can continue now, if you like." Puck grins and pulls out a dagger and I silently groan. Not that I'd admit it, but I was hoping Goodfellow would show some compassion.

"I'd be thrilled. This won't take long at all." I brace myself for the attack but it never comes. Meghan stands between us.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Put your weapons up, both of you! Ash, you're in no condition to fight, and, Puck, shame on you, agreeing to duel him when he's obviously hurt. Sit down and shut up." I watch her in silence, shocked at the impressive power she's just displayed over the both of us. I can't say that I'm not thankful to her either. At least someone has some compassion. Let's just ignore the fact that I'd do the same if I were in Puck's position. Puck sits on the ground but I stay standing, watching the Princess, if only for the fact that if I sit now, I'm not getting back up again. She walks towards me and I instinctively tense, narrowing my eyes at her and raising my sword, despite knowing she poses no threat. Despite this, she stands tall and proud.

"Prince Ash, I propose we make a deal." She says softly. I blink at her surprised. "We need your help. I don't know what those things were, but they call themselves iron fey. They also mentioned someone called Machina, the Iron King. Do you know who that is?" I shake my head, still dazed at the turn of events.

"The Iron King? There is no one by that name in the courts. If this King Machina exists, he is a danger to all of us. Both courts will want to know about him and these…iron fey." That's going to be a fun conversation with Mab. I watch as her eyes turn hard with determination as she says,

"I need to find him. He's got my brother. I need you to help us escape the Unseelie territory and find the court of the Iron King." I raise an eyebrow at her. Not only is that idea so far from what I was expecting her to say, I also didn't realise before now how strong this girl is. If it wasn't clear before that she isn't an ordinary girl, then it certainly is now.

"Why would I do that?" I ask her softly, genuinely curious as to how she'll answer. In the back of my mind I know that I shouldn't even be talking to the Princess. Mab wants her back at Court and that's where I should be heading right now. Not entertaining the idea that I'll betray my Queen to help Oberon's half breed.

"You're injured." She points out, her eyes never leaving mine. "You won't be able to take me by force, not with Puck so eager to stick a knife in your ribs." I hate to admit that she does have a point. Not that I wouldn't mind trying. She glances back at Goodfellow, still sat on the log and lowers her voice so he can't hear; which automatically gets my attention. Whatever the Princess is about to say, something tells me Goodfellow won't approve. "Here's my bargain. If you help me find my brother and get him safely home, then I'll go with you to the Unseelie Court. Without a fight from me or Puck." I wasn't expecting that. At all.

"He means that much to you? You would exchange your freedom for his safety?" I would never do that for my brothers – they wouldn't do it for me. Emotions are a weakness and love is the biggest weakness of all. She nods firmly.

"Yes." She pauses for a second before carrying on. "So, do we have a deal?" I watch her for a moment, trying to figure out whether she's genuine. She's half human so she can lie and she doesn't have experience in making bargains with fey, which could be her downfall. Despite this though, I know that she means what she says. She really would sacrifice everything for her little brother, and I'd be a fool to not take advantage of that.

"No, Meghan Chase. We have a contract."


	2. The Second Contract

**Yes this was supposed to be a one shot, but then I realised that Ash makes a lot of contracts with Meghan. This is from The Iron Daughter, where Ash makes the deal to help Meghan get the scepter back from Virus, just after he almost killed her. I want to know though - do you want to hear Ash's Knight's Vow from his POV as well? Tell me what you think guys. x**

* * *

I watch Meghan go upstairs, my hands locked round my stomach from Puck's hit. My mind is reeling from what just happened. Not only did my plan to get the scepter fail spectacularly, but I almost killed Meghan and her family. The mere thought of Meghan no longer breathing and it being my fault makes me gasp in pain. Somehow, the Summer Princess has sunk her nails into me so deeply that I cannot imagine her not being in my life anymore. Walking away from her that night, knowing I was breaking her heart, almost broke me and it took everything I had to not turn around and stay with her like she wanted.

_Now you'll be lucky if she ever looks at you again after what you've done. _I think to myself bitterly. I wouldn't blame her if she did leave me here to die after what I've done. Puck's followed her upstairs and I look at the frozen statues of her parents, embracing on the couch like nothing's wrong.

"I'm sorry." I whisper although I'm not sure who I'm saying it to. Her family or her. I sigh and grimace as a flash of pain erupts through my stomach. All I can think of is how Virus has quite probably destroyed what was left of my miserable existence by enslaving me. All I can think now is, she needs to die. Sooner rather than later. I take one last look up the stairs, making sure neither Meghan or Goodfellow is coming because I know that Meghan won't let me leave, despite everything I've done, and make my way slowly to the door.

I stagger down the drive, my head pounding from the metal bug and from blood loss. While in theory going back to get the scepter is a great idea, the chances of me actually making it there are diminishing by the second. Instead of stopping and admitting defeat though, I grit my teeth and carry on, my determination to set things as right as possible only climbing when I hear Meghan calling my name. She catches hold of my arm, causing another flash of pain to course through me although that's not the only reason I try to shrug her off. I don't deserve her – I never have and after this, I never will. I don't deserve her calling after me after I almost killed her. I stagger again, almost falling to the ground as my attempt to shake her off me fails.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back for the scepter. Let me go Meghan, I have to do this." I try to pull away again but my attempts are either getting weaker, or she's got stronger in the weeks since I last saw her.

"No you don't! Not like this! What are you thinking? You can't face them all alone. You'll be killed." I don't say anything, my heart constricting as I listen to her, knowing she's choking back tears. Tears I'm causing. Tears I don't deserve. "Why are you doing this?" She continues her voice dropping to a whisper. "Why won't you let us help you?"

_Because I don't deserve your help. Because I'm so in love with you it kills me to think about my hands locked around your throat. To see the mark that's still there because of me. Because this is the only way I can ever come to some sort of peace about what I've done today._

"Meghan, please. Let me go. I can't stay here. Not after…" I shudder and draw in a breath riddled with my own unshed tears. "Not after what I did." It seems I can't hide anything from the girl in front of me.

"That wasn't you." She says, finally letting go of my arm and stepping in front of me, stopping me from taking another step. I'm surprised at the assurance in her voice. Her absolute conviction that I am not a monster. That I do deserve her. "Ash that wasn't you. Don't go blaming yourself – you had no control over this. This is no one's fault but _hers_." That last statement I do agree with, it is Virus' fault but that's no excuse. Maybe if I'd tried harder to fight it, to fight off Virus and the effects of the bug then I wouldn't be in this mess now.

"It doesn't excuse what I did."

"No." I flinch and try to draw back although I'm not sure why that bothers me so much. Perhaps it's because deep down I know that Meghan would always forgive me. Would never hold me to anything. Anything except threatening her family. Why does the idea that she can't forgive me hurt me so much? "But that doesn't mean you should throw your life away because you feel guilty. What would that accomplish?" _It would mean I've tried to make up in some way for everything I've done and said to you. _"Virus is still out there, and now we have a real chance at getting the scepter back. But we have to do it together this time. Deal?" I focus in on that one word. Maybe I can make this up to her and satisfy my selfish desire to have her next to me again. To spend more time with her.

"Is this another contract?"

"No." She whispers, sounding horrified. I know she's remembering what happened the last time she made a contract with me. Despite everything, I know she regrets that. The funny thing is, I don't. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. "I wouldn't do that to you again." She lets me go and steps back, her eyes betraying the agony she feels. I wonder if my eyes show her how much it pains me for her to step away now that I have her here again. "Ash, if you really want to leave, I can't stop you. But-"

"I accept."

"Accept? What-?"

"The terms of our contract." I bow my head, to stop her from realising how much pain I'm in now. The combination of the wound in my stomach and the leftover effects of having the bug in my brain and then having Meghan Chase standing in front of, showing me just how incredible humans can be – forgiving me when she has no need to. I can barely stand on my own now, but this needs to be said. "I will aid you until we get the scepter back and return it to the Winter Court. I will stay with you until these terms are fulfilled, this I promise."

"Is that all this is to you? A bargain?" I look up, silently begging her to see this for what it is. An apology. "Meghan. Let me do this. It's the only way I can think to repay you."

"But-"

"So are we done here?" Puck asks, walking up and putting his arm round Meghan's shoulders. I stiffen and pull away. I should have known. I should have known. It happened with Ariella, why shouldn't it happen with her too? It's always Goodfellow. I have never cursed myself more for walking away from Meghan more than I do right now. If I hadn't left, I'd still have her. I try to convince myself it's for the best. The whole reason I left was because we can't be together, no matter how much I want it to be true. That hasn't changed even now. Deep down, I knew Puck would move in. But knowing it and seeing it are two totally different things. Puck looks behind me to where the tatter-colt waits. "I guess that's our ride then." Almost on cue, the horse lets out a snarl and if I wasn't so exhausted, I'd probably have smirked. "Huh, I don't think your friend likes me very much, Your Highness. Looks like you'll be riding to the healer's solo."

"I'll go with him." Meghan says quickly, stepping out of Puck's embrace. My heart lifts a little at Puck's scowl. Maybe it's not too late to salvage what's left of my relationship with Meghan for as long as I have it. I can't hear what they say, but I wait until they're done before staggering over to the tatter-colt. It kneels so I can get on and I manage to pull myself up with a grimace. The tatter-colt stands and I manage to conceal a chuckle as Meghan struggles to pull herself on behind me. Normally, I'd have offered to help her, if only for the pleasure of seeing Puck's face, but it's taking all my concentration now to stay conscious. Meghan wraps her arms around my waist and rests her cheek against my back. I shiver and close my own eyes at the touch, wanting nothing more than to melt back into her, but knowing that she could possibly be with Goodfellow now keeps me sat upright and tense, despite the immense effort this takes. As the tatter-colt follows Puck into the trees, I can't help but make a silent promise to myself and Meghan, because I've realised that I can't lose another girl to Robin Goodfellow and laws be damned, I'm not going to let Meghan slip through my fingers. Not again.

_I'm going to get you back Meghan. No matter what it takes. Even if I have to be exiled from the Nevernever. I will be with you. I promise._


	3. The knight's vow

I walk out of the room as fast as I can, before I say something I know I'll regret. I know why Meghan doesn't want me or Puck with her in the Iron Realm but how could she think I'd let her go alone? How could she think I'd let her go again after I almost lost her to Goodfellow the last time I did that. Say what you want about me but I don't make the same mistake twice. The mere thought of losing Meghan, in any way, tears a hole through my heart and leaves me short of breath. I let her last words filter through once more. _I could release you from your promise, and you'd no longer have to keep it, right? _

It's not her fault – I know that she doesn't fully understand the implications of the vow – of what it means. But just thinking about her releasing me from that promise is unbearable. It's not something any of us do lightly but it does leave me wondering if maybe Meghan _doesn't _trust me. Maybe she doesn't trust me to protect her, to keep her safe. I lean against the railing and sigh. Can I really blame her if she does think that? I've tried to make up for what I did back in Tir Na Nog but I can't blame her if she doesn't want me around anymore. Even as I think it, I know it's ridiculous. Meghan wants to be with me the same way I want to be with her. Then why does she think I can't make it? I did it once, didn't I? I rake a hand through my hair before sighing resolutely and heading back inside. I can't torture myself with possibilities. If Meghan is going to release me from my promise, then it will probably better to get it over and done with as soon as possible. That way I know for sure what's going in that stubborn head of hers. As I walk back, I catch the tail end of a conversation.

"The knight still obeys his Queen and court, to the best of his ability, but his first and only duty is to his lady. A charming tradition, to be sure. The courts love such dramatic tragedies." Grimalkim says and I have to wonder how they got on to the topic of a knight's oath. If Meghan is willing to release me from my promise, she won't ask me to be her knight.

"Why is it a tragedy?" She asks, proving once more how little she truly knows about fey politics.

"Because," I interrupt from the doorway, making Meghan jump a little. "Should the lady die, the knight will die, as well." A dramatic tragedy indeed. Meghan stands and watches me, her eyes betraying the depths of emotion she's feeling in the same way that my entire being betrays nothing of the turmoil I'm feeling inside. I can't decide how irritating it is that I instantly resort to hiding my feelings away from the people I love. I suppose if Meghan sends me away, it will definitely be the last time I ever fall in love. I don't think I can survive without seeing her smile now, let alone hearing her laugh or holding her in my arms while she falls asleep. "Walk with me outside." I tell her before realising the last thing I've ever been able to do is order Meghan around. "Please," I add. She looks to Grimalkin, as if asking the cat's permission which makes my blood boil. Have I hurt her that badly that she would honestly think I'd hurt her? She follows me outside and across the stream in silence. It takes me a minute to work up the courage to say what needs to be said.

"If you're going to release me, do it now so I can go." I murmur, cursing the slight tremor in my voice. I've never been able to hide anything from her so why start now? "I'd rather not be here when you return to the Nevernever." I hear her stop behind me and I copy her movements, unwilling to move away from her even now. I wished she would just get it over with and tell me already – to tell me not to bother her again before going home and leaving me here.

"Ash," She whispers, and despite myself I flinch, bracing myself for the inevitable. "I...will..." I close my eyes, taking some comfort from the fact that this is as hard for her as it is for me. "Will you be my knight." I spin round to face her, my blank mask slipping as my eyes widen. She can't have just asked me that, can she? She stares back at me, guilt written in her eyes and I can almost hear her thoughts as she questions herself over what she's just said. I walk over to her and slowly reach for her hand, barely holding it and yet relishing the fact that she doesn't pull away, or laugh in my face.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, so quietly I'm not entirely sure she heard it. She nods and my heart thuds.

"But, only if you want to. I would never force-" Without waiting for her to finish, I let go of her hand and take half a step back, my eyes never leaving hers as I sink to one knee and bow my head.

"My name is Ashallyn'darkmyr Tallyn, third son of the Unseelie court." I can barely hold back my smile as I finally speak my true name to the one person I know will never use it to intentionally hurt me, like those who reside in the Unseelie court. "Let it be known-from this day forth, I vow to protect Meghan Chase, daughter of the Summer King, with my sword, my honor, and my life. Her desires are mine. Her wishes are mine. Should even the world stand against her, my blade will be at her side. And should it fail to protect her, let my own existence be forfeit. This I swear on my honor, my True Name and my life. From this day on I am yours." Despite whispering the last words, I know Meghan heard every syllable and I can feel the emotion pouring off of her in waves. I barely manage to stand before Meghan launches herself into my arms and I can't stop the shiver that runs through my body as I pull her close. She is mine now – no matter what happens.

"Well. I was wondering how long it would take to get to that." For the first time in a long time, the sight of Robin Goodfellow doesn't fill me with dread and hatred and fear that Meghan will decide it's much easier to be with him instead of me. Meghan turns and, reluctantly, I let her go. Puck's sat on a rock near a small stream, just watching us. It's a little creepy to see him without his trademark smirk.

"Did you hear...?"

"Ice-boy's True Name? Nah. Hard as it is to believe, I wouldn't intrude on something that serious, princess. Especially since I know you'd kill me later." He glances towards me and shakes his head, wearing an expression of amusement and respect. Really? Couldn't be – not from him. "Mab is going to love that, you know." I smile at the thought.

"I find I no longer care what the Winter Court thinks of me." To hell with them all – as long as I have Meghan, I'll be fine.

"It's liberating isn't it?" Puck snorts, jumping down off the rock and sitting in the grass. "So, this is our last night as exiles, huh? It seems weird, but I might actually miss this. No one pulling my strings, no one bossing me about – except irate brownies demanding their brooms back, putting spiders in my bed. It's...relaxing." He glances and Meghan and pats the ground next to him. She sits next to him before taking my hand and pulling me down as well. I sit behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and smiling when she leans back against me. I don't think I've ever seen her this relaxed before. It's probably the last time for a while that I'll see her like this. I'm under no illusions that once we step back into the Nevernever, our orders will come immediately.

"What are we doing here?" Grimalkin asks as he slips through the grass next to Meghan. "This looks remarkably close to relaxing, if I did not know a certain prince is far too uptight to relax." I chuckle, knowing he's right, and pull Meghan tighter against me, wanting to be close to her right now.

"Feeling left out cait sith?"

"Do no flatter yourself." But instead of walking away like I expect, he curls up in Meghan's lap, purring as she scratches behind his ear.

"Do you think my dad will be alright?" Meghan asks and I press a light kiss to the top of her head as Grimalkin yawns, knowing her worry for her father is more than even I can comprehend right now.

"He will be safer here than in the real world human. No one enters this place without Leanansidhe's permission, and no one leaves unless she allows it. Do not worry overmuch, the human will still be here when you return. Or even if you do not." Meghan tenses very slightly at that and I fight the urge to hit the cat for that remark. The last thing Meghan needs to think about right now is the possibility of her dying on this latest adventure. And after that vow, her death would lead to mine and I know that, even if she doesn't worry about that now, she will do eventually. I shake off those thoughts before they get any further. Not only is Meghan relaxed, but so am I and I don't want to waste a second of this time with her. I lay my cheek against the back of Meghan's head and sigh contentedly, breathing in the scent of vanilla that I don't think I could survive without smelling now, before brushing the hair away from the side of her neck and leaning down to whisper in her ear,

"I love you. Whatever happens, we're together now. Always." I need to reassure her somehow, despite her not needing it just yet. I also need to say it. I need her to know that I do love her, even if I don't say it as much as I should. We sit there the whole night, sometimes breaking the silence with mindless chatter and others letting the silence wash over us. Meghan dozes a couple of times for a little while and I'm glad she does because I have the feeling we're not going to get much chance to rest after tonight. When dawn comes and the envoys return, we're all waiting and ready to go. We're ready to go home.

* * *

**So here is Ash's knight's vow and the end of what should have been a one shot but has turned into a three shot. I want to hear what you guys think about another one shot of Meghan and Ash's first night together in the Iron Kingdom after Ash returns from his journey to the End of the World. Yay or nay? Also, FaeryMeghanChase gave me the idea of doing some other parts of the series from Ash's POV so I'm taking suggestions. What parts of the series do you want to hear from Ash's POV and I'll put them together into a little collection of one shots at some point. Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for my other stories. Thanks for all of your reviews and comments - reading them and knowing you're enjoying my stories really makes my day so thank you so much. Have a great day guys xxx**


End file.
